


Man In The Mirror

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Cock Slut Dean Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Sexual Content, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; I want to see some Evil!Sam/Dean fic where Dean is a totally willing party to Evil!Sam's desires. He's not been tortured into it, he's not evil himself, he just loves his brother and if that's what Sam needs from him he's not gonna deny him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man In The Mirror

Dean was captivated by the man in the mirror. He moved like him, looked like him--it was him--yet the reflection was different somehow. That man was riding a thick cock with all his might, perky ass bouncing up and down and erect prick bobbing with every thrust of his hips. That man was moaning like a whore, getting into it like never before, body sparking with pleasure every time the blunt cockhead hit his sweet spot. That man in the mirror was a slutty boy who loved ridding dick. 

He jacks his cock as he gazes at the man, tugs on the silky hard flesh and loves the sensation of thickness warming hot in his grip. The man's hole was spread wide around the long, stocky flesh screwing him raw as big balls slapped against his ass. The man passionate cries only grew louder while the pure pleasure pumped through his body. Was that wrong to be moaning like slut? Was it perverted of him to enjoy sex so much that he got off on being his Master's whore? He did not think so; it felt fucking orgasmic, so damn good and his King was enjoying it just as much, if not more. 

The Boyking was captivated as he watched his cock disappear repeatedly into Dean’s tight little ass. Pink flesh hugging his dick tight as wet warmth enveloped him. Eyes golden with lust, Sam moans, “Yeah, baby your ass feels amazing. Keep going, just like that, Dean. I'm close, baby. Come on now, be a good little slut and ride your master’s cock.” 

Ever since Sam had taken over hell and claimed him as his beloved, all Dean did was ride dick. Maybe when he was human it would have seemed shameful to act like a whore, but now that he was a demon he saw nothing wrong in enjoying his slutty ways. He had become the man in the mirror.

His hips rolled in circles as he worked Sam's cock, squeezing it with his inner muscles. He was so close to coming, his balls are heavy and warm and ready to burst, and when Sam threw his head back and grabbed onto his thighs, growling through his passion, Dean creamed himself, coming like a good little bitch without a hand so much as touching his cock. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/21245.html?thread=5220861#t5220861)


End file.
